


Holiday Happenings

by daisey (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Christmas, Complete, Familial Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/daisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real life continues even during the holidays, but they can still end up merry and bright</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 Christmas Challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Minor mention of other members of the tachi.
> 
> Minor spoilers of the ‘Awakening the Dragons’ Arc
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

“Dad? Dad, I’m home!” Jounouchi’s brow furrowed slightly in concern when his call went unanswered. He knew the older blonde was home as his car had been in the drive… Suddenly, his stomach lurched, and his gaze moved to the table in the small kitchenette to the left of the door. _‘Shit…’_ For a brief second, anger replaced the worry in his eyes when he saw the collection of empty beer cans littering the usually clean surface, and then his expression settled into one of tired resignation. 

Since his father had decided to clean up his act and join Alcoholics Anonymous nearly seven months ago- and then only because Jounouchi had threatened to leave his ass to fend for himself if he _didn’t_ \- they’d gone through this scenario more times than the blonde teen could even count. His dad would go through a period lasting anywhere from a week to a month of abstinence, only to fall off the wagon again and land right back in the same old shit with a nauseating plop. After the first few times it had happened, the senior Jounouchi had decided (with all of his usual logic) that he couldn't trust any of those 'fucking alcoholics' with _his_ recovery, and he'd put the responsibility of helping him back up again onto his son. It didn’t matter to him that the younger blonde was trying to finish school; that he wanted more of a future for himself than an unstable factory job and a hole in the wall apartment. Nor did it seem to cause him any guilt that he was the reason why the teen wasn’t already enrolled in college like his friends were. As far as Jounouchi Benjiro was concerned, taking care of him was his boy’s duty, just as it had been from the day his wife had left with Shizuka ten years ago. 

Leaving the cans alone for the moment and steeling his resolve, Jounouchi set his school bag down. As he headed through the living room, he silently calculated the number of days left until he’d fulfilled his obligation at the high school and could escape to the university himself, thanks to the assistance he’d gone to great pains to procure and then hide from his father. “Dad...” Still getting no answer, he knocked on the bedroom door and then opened it. “Come on, Dad. We can still make the 5:00 meeting if we- oh _God_!” Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jounouchi backed out of the room, shuddering as the image he’d been met with refused to fade. Slamming the door on the orgasmic moan from the woman who had been riding his father with wanton abandonment, the teen stumbled into the kitchen and turned on the cold water, dousing his face with it in an effort to not only cool his embarrassed flush, but to rid himself of his overwhelming urge to vomit. 

Five minutes later, the door opened again, and the click of high heels was heard on the scarred linoleum flooring, followed by the telltale shuffling of the older Jounouchi’s steps. “In the kitchen,” he slurred. “How much did ya say again?” Quickly grabbing the cans from the table, the younger blonde moved to the recycle bin so as to avoid having to look at either the woman or his father. 

“¥ 13,605.” A sudden sensation of eyes raking over his back caused the teen to shiver. “Though, if Junior here wants a turn, I’ll let you take me again for free after he’s done.” The woman’s leer was evident in her voice, and Jounouchi’s back stiffened, his jaw clenching tightly when he heard his father laugh. 

”Sorry, Honey. Much as I’d love it, I’m gonna have ta pass. See, you ain’t really his type.” He gave another bark of laughter as he began the search for his wallet. “Your tits would throw him off, and you ain’t got no dick.” 

“Dad!” Jounouchi turned around, too horrified to consider the consequences, his eyes widening in disbelief when he got a full look at the hooker. The skinny, middle-aged brunette was wearing what appeared to be a _very_ skimpy, one-piece Christmas green bathing suit, with a red vinyl belt cinched low on her waist, and a red sateen ribbon laced through the top in a farced attempt to keep her slightly sagging breasts concealed behind the bodice. A green felt Santa hat with white faux-fur trimming sat atop her scraggly hair, and thigh-high, candy cane-striped stockings littered with runs completed her bedraggled, ‘naughty elf’ look.

“Hm, I dunno Benji.” The woman ran her eyes over the teen’s lithe form again and then turned to smirk at the older male. “The way he’s starin’, I ain’t so sure that you’re right.” She reached out and grabbed Jounouchi’s wrist, attempting to pull him to her. “Maybe he just ain’t been exposed to the right woman yet.” 

A look of utter revulsion settled on the younger blonde’s face and he quickly jerked his arm out of her grasp. “If I wasn’t gay before, I sure the hell am now,” he muttered as he turned away, and his eyes landing on his father’s wallet, he picked it up and tossed it to the other male. “Just hurry up and pay her so she’ll get the hell out and we can get to your meeting.” 

“He’s quite the rude little bitch, isn’t he?” the woman sneered from behind him. “Attitude like that and he’ll be lucky to ever get a fuckin’ lay.” 

Jounouchi’s father snickered as he counted out the fee, and the sound only increased the teen’s disgust. His dad hadn’t worked more than a handful of days over the past month, and as far as he knew, the only money he had was what he’d given him to go toward the rent. “…¥ 13,600, ¥ 13,605.” The teen clenched his jaw as he heard even more currency added to the stack. “And here’s an extra ¥ 2,000 to make up for my boy’s rudeness.” 

”Why _Benji_!” After an annoyingly high pitched laugh, Jounouchi heard her give his father a disgustingly wet kiss. “Thank you, Benji,” she said coyly, and then, after rustling through her small ‘Santa sack’, he heard her set something down onto the table. “Merry Christmas,” she purred, and after giving the older male another kiss, she slipped through the door. 

Jounouchi sighed in relief. “Come on, Dad,” he said as he turned toward the older male, intent on getting his ‘mentoring’ done and over with so he could concentrate on his homework. “Let’s-“ Amber eyes widened in shock when a brutal backhand not only silenced his words but split his lip, and he felt the corner of his mouth tear as the tender flesh caught on the class ring his father still wore as a memento of his ‘happier’ high school days. 

“You stupid sonovabitch!” the man shouted, anger chasing the alcohol-induced haze from his eyes as he grabbed the front of the teen’s shirt before he could back away. “What the hell did ya think you were doing, embarrassin’ me like that in front of her, costin’ me an extra twenty ta boot?” He slapped his son again, this time catching his eye, and then he roughly shoved the teen away from him. As he turned toward the living room, he spied the small present the hooker had left for him. Chuckling lewdly, he picked up the tin of peppermint nipples, tucking the card she’d left on the lid into his pants before making his way to the couch. Still grinning, he opened the container, only to pause with one of the candies part way to his mouth. “Where’re you goin’?” 

Jounouchi paused in front of the couch to glare at his father, the gesture made all the more menacing by the bruising and blood on his face. “I’m outta here. I can’t fucking do this anymore.” He turned as if to continue on to his room, only to pause and look at his father again. “Five months, Dad. _Five months_ since ya hit me last, and ya go and fuck that up over some hooker? I can understand the drinking. I mean, it’s a disease. I fucking get that.” He blinked harshly, the sting of tears adding to the pain in his left eye. “But are ya so addicted to beating the shit outta me that you can’t give that up, either?” 

The mocking laughter faded from the older blonde’s gaze, his hazel eyes filling with remorse. “Katsuya, I-“ 

”Don’t call me that.” Jounouchi’s hands clenched into fists and his expression hardened. “Don’t pretend you care that much about me,” he sneered. “Not when I know different. Not when the only time you even bother is when you’ve fucked up and you want my forgiveness.” 

“Ka- son, please…” When the younger blonde refused to yield, the older got angry again. “You can’t fucking leave,” he all but yelled. “You’re still a minor. If you even _think_ about walking out of this house, I’ll-“ 

”You’ll what? Call the cops?” Jounouchi smirked humorlessly and gestured toward his damaged face. “Come on, Dad. Even drunk you’re smarter than that.” His smirk widened as he dropped his hand away. “Let’s play it this way, why don’t we? My freedom in exchange for yours? With two DUI’s under your hat, they’d lock you up for a _good_ long time if you added child abuse to your little list. And don’t even fucking _think_ about asking me for money,” he added, instinctively knowing what his father’s next ploy would be. “Maybe actually having to go to work steady and earn your cash will sober ya up faster and better than those meetings or I could.” 

Jounouchi saw the hurt return to his father's eyes, and though his expression softened, his resolve didn't. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I just can't. It's been eight months, and absolutely nothing's changed, except that I'm even more fed up, tired and frustrated than when we started this. If I want a future for myself, if I don't wanna end up like you or worse, I can't stay here anymore." A hint of desperation crept into his voice with his last words, and he abruptly turned away, hurrying into his room to grab his things before his dad could try and change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba scowled as his limo pulled out of the Kaiba Corporation parking garage and into the street. The day had started out pleasantly enough; meetings had run on time, and stocks and profits were higher than what had been projected for the two week pre-Christmas mark. Afterwards, as he'd been going through his mail, he'd come across an envelope from Domino High, and his good mood had improved upon perusing the contents. He'd even managed to spend an enjoyable half hour at lunch reading and eating his meal with no interruption. And then, the first call had come. 

Seto shook his head at the memory, his expression one of slight disbelief despite the fact that he’d been present through the whole ordeal. As had been the tradition for years, Kaiba Corporation had ordered an exorbitant amount of turkeys at the beginning of November to distribute as goodwill gifts to vendors, employees and the like during the Christmas season. They’d used the same supplier for well over a decade without so much as a hitch, but a substitute delivery man had accidentally brought the perfect run to an end. Grabbing the wrong invoice, he’d loaded his truck with _live_ turkeys versus frozen ones, and as a result, countless crates of squawking poultry had been delivered around Japan throughout the morning, each one emblazoned with the Kaiba Corporation logo across the top. Needless to say, the majority of the recipients had been less than impressed, and the World Headquarters’ phone lines had been jammed with complaints and threats the entire afternoon. However, there had been one bright spot amidst the chaos. Apparently, a couple of teenaged boys had dared their friend to investigate the crate that they had seen being delivered to the Black Crown, and as a result, the shop had been closed for an undisclosed amount of time for repairs and cleaning. 

The brunette snickered, wishing he could have seen the expression on his rival’s face. He’d found Otogi beneath his contempt from the beginning, and his cruel treatment of Jounouchi had done little to improve Kaiba’s opinion of him. Granted, he hadn’t always been the kindest to the blonde himself, but he never would have humiliated the other so drastically. At least, not on such a grand scale. And now, he would be hard pressed to deliberately embarrass Jounouchi at all. 

The dynamic between them had started to change during the Orichalcos incident. He’d seen for himself how the legendary dragon Hermos had accepted the smaller male as his master, and despite his reluctance to accept _any_ help, Kaiba had found himself secretly glad that he’d had the indomitable blonde fighting at his side. Since that battle, he’d treated Jounouchi with a bit more respect, and as a result, he’d received less of the younger male’s blustering and posturing. Though it had taken a while, a friendship of sorts had developed between them, especially over the course of the past several months. And this time, the blonde had been the one to initiate the change.

Just before graduation last June, Jounouchi had caught him off guard by joining him at his table in the cafeteria, further surprising the brunette by promptly asking for his help. Despite his attempts to catch up with his peers during their junior and senior years, the amber-eyed teen hadn’t made it, and had been facing an extra semester’s worth of classes he would need to pass before he could graduate. Whether through cajoling or charm, Seto didn’t know, but somehow Jounouchi had convinced his counselor to permit him to participate in the ceremony- with the stipulation that he found himself a tutor who would ensure that he’d obtain the needed credits before the end of the calendar year. According to the earnest blonde, Kaiba had been the first one he’d thought of, and not just because Yugi and the others were leaving for college at the end of the summer. Unlike his friends, each of whom had their stronger and weaker subjects, the brunette excelled in all of his classes, which had made him the most logical choice. Beyond that, Jounouchi had added with a smirk, if he could count on anyone to bust his ass and _make_ him prove himself, it was Kaiba. 

They’d discussed the issue over the remainder of lunch, and in the end, Seto had agreed. By that point, he’d been well aware of the blonde’s potential, and he’d been admittedly impressed by the open, yet succinct way Jounouchi had presented his problem. By the time graduation had rolled around, they’d worked out a schedule, and on June twenty-first, the shorter male had come to the mansion for his first tutoring session. Despite the fact that the blonde had picked up a second job over the summer, he had always come well prepared and on time for their bi-weekly appointments- until one night in the middle of July. 

Kaiba had come to look forward to the scheduled meetings, not only because Jounouchi had been showing marked improvement, but because their friendship had developed over the past several weeks as well, to the point where the brunette had been toying with the thought of seeking more out of the relationship. However, nearly two hours had passed since the smaller male should have been there, and pissed off and slightly hurt, Seto had been ready to wash his hands of the other teen, when Isono had come to his office to announce Jounouchi’s arrival. It had been on the tip of the brunette’s tongue to have the older male send the blonde away, but something in Isono’s expression had stopped him. 

When Jounouchi had walked into the room a few minutes later, Seto had been taken aback by the fresh bruises and cuts that had littered his face, and he’d instantly demanded to know what the hell had happened. With a heated stubbornness reminiscent of their earlier days, the blonde had refused, but Kaiba had persisted, and when, through process of elimination, he’d asked the smaller male point blank if his father had been responsible, the amber-eyed teen hadn’t been able to lie. A few strategically chosen words from the brunette regarding his own past had encouraged the younger teen further, and as Seto had tended to his wounds, Jounouchi had expanded on the details. 

By the time the blonde had finished, Kaiba had found himself frustrated, but even more impressed, by the smaller male’s determination and loyalty. Instead of getting the hell out after his father had beaten him, Jounouchi had cleaned them both up and had gotten the man to a meeting, securing him a ride home before coming to the mansion for their session. It was then that Seto had learned that the other hadn’t fallen behind due to the issues he’d had at Rintama as he (and everyone else) had originally thought. In actuality, it had been because of the days he’d missed over the years when he’d stayed at home to recover from myriad beatings. 

After listening to Jounouchi, Kaiba- albeit reluctantly- understood why he continued to stay. However, he’d encouraged the other to reconsider his situation, even going so far as to offer his assistance should the blonde decide to get out. After receiving a shyly surprised, yet gorgeous smile in response, the brunette had let the subject drop, save for one last question. 

“I’m done letting my circumstances and his disease rule my life, Kaib’,” Jounouchi had replied when the taller male had asked him why he’d decided to come despite his injuries. “I’m not gonna spend my life in ignorance and self-pity like he’s done. I’m better than that.” 

Seto smiled as his thoughts drifted back to the letter he’d received that morning. Despite the ups and downs of his home life and the fact that he’d kept both jobs, Jounouchi had managed to do quite well academically. Unbeknownst to the blonde, two of the hardship funding programs he’d applied to were funded by Kaiba Corporation, and Domino High had written to inform the brunette that their candidate _would_ be proceeding on to the university as he had hoped. 

The teen was pulled out of his musings when he felt the limo come to a stop, and he picked up his attaché as he waited for his driver. Huffing impatiently a few moments later, he opened the door himself, only to freeze halfway out the car, his eyes once again widening in disbelief. The large potted poinsettias that had elegantly flanked the portico columns on either side of his front steps that morning had been overturned and destroyed, and the culprit, a full-grown donkey, stood calmly amidst the mess, munching happily on the leaves. Mokuba, looking _very_ nervous, was holding the other end of his lead, and to add to the confusion, _Jounouchi_ was standing there, his back to the limo, petting the beast along its neck. After blinking a couple of times to make certain that the scene was real, Seto slammed the door and stepped over the damaged plants, carefully staying out of reach of the donkey’s hind legs. “Would one of you mind telling me just what in the hell is going on?”


	3. Chapter 3

“But, Nii-sama!” 

“Damn it, Mokuba, _no_!” Seto’s scowl deepened and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the headache he could feel coming on. He’d been home for well over fifteen minutes, and they were still standing out in the cold, arguing over the fate of a rented donkey, of all things. 

“Nii-sama, you don’t understand!” The older Kaiba dropped his hand, arching a brow at his brother when he yelled, but though Mokuba immediately changed his tone, the desperate stubbornness in his gaze remained. “The school rented the donkey for our Christmas play, and-“ 

“You already told me that.” 

”I know, but you see, Ushio, you know, the kid whose dad owns the-“ 

Seto rolled his eyes and interrupted again. “I know who Ushio is, Mokuba. But I fail to see what it has to do with the fact that there’s a mule standing on my front lawn.” 

“It’s a donkey, Kaib’. Not a mule.” The brunette turned his head sharply, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, who still stood facing the creature. Jounouchi had been surprisingly quiet since the taller teen had stepped out of the limo, to the point where Seto had nearly forgotten that he was there. “And if you’d give the kid half a chance, maybe you wouldn’t still be in the dark.” 

The shorter male’s unexpected bluntness startled the taller into silence long enough for Mokuba to rush through his story. Apparently, Ushio and his father, who had offered to board the donkey at their stables for the duration of the play, had been called out of town that afternoon for a family emergency. Nobody else had either the room or means to care for the animal, so Mokuba had offered to take it, thinking that he’d be able to keep it in one of the small sheds on the mansion’s property. He’d tried to call and ask for permission, but thanks to the turkey incident, he’d not been able to get through, and using the emergency communicator he always carried with him hadn’t even crossed his mind. “We have to keep him, Seto,” Mokuba pleaded earnestly. “We just have to! Our literature class is sponsoring the play, and everyone knows that in the story Mary came to Bethlehem on a donkey. It just wouldn’t look right to have her walk onstage instead!” 

“Shit...” Kaiba briefly pinched at his nose again, and then glared hard at the blonde, holding him fully responsible for the fact that his brother had gotten the opportunity to put his puppy dog eyes into effect. However, after a moment, a hint of curiosity flitted through his eyes. Beyond the fact that they had no tutoring session scheduled for that evening, Jounouchi had yet to spare him even the shortest of glances. 

“Nii-sama?” 

“I assume Ushio’s father left you with instructions as to how to care for it?” Seto sighed heavily when Mokuba nodded. “Alright. Fine.” He pulled out his cell phone, made a quick call, and then turned to his brother again. “The gardener will be here in fifteen minutes to help you get the thing settled. In the meantime, take him to the shed by the sakuras, _secure_ him, and then start clearing out a space.” A small smile curved up his lips when the boy’s eyes lit up with happiness, but the gesture instantly faded when the blonde made to set out with his brother. “Not you, Jounouchi. You’ll be coming with me.” 

The shorter male’s shoulders slumped slightly in response, but he nodded. Once the donkey was out of the way, Kaiba headed up the steps, only to stop short once again when he saw a ragged suitcase and the blonde’s school bag sitting by the door. 

“Jounouchi?” Still not speaking, the younger teen finally turned to face him, and the brunette’s eyes widened and then hardened when he saw the other’s injuries. “Never mind. Come on.” 

Falling silent himself, Seto unlocked the door while the blonde gathered his things. After they’d removed their shoes and coats, he took Jounouchi to his office, looking at him expectantly once he’d retrieved the first aid kit and had settled on the couch beside him. 

“Well, I did it.” 

Kaiba arched a brow as he daubed peroxide along a cut just beneath the blonde’s eye. “You killed him?” 

Jounouchi pulled back a bit and gave him a slightly exasperated look. “No, smart ass, but I told him I was done putting up with his shit, and I left.” 

“Hn. I suppose that’s _something_.” He returned to his task, smirking when he heard the other sigh. 

“You know, I know you’re just shitting around, trying to get a rise outta me, but I’m really not in the- ouch!” The blonde winced and jerked away when he felt the sting of antiseptic against the wound. 

“Relax, Jounouchi.” Seto blotted the area gently and then reached for the antibiotic ointment, smirking softly this time when he noticed a hint of pink creep into the other’s cheeks as he carefully smoothed the salve over the cut with his fingertip. “Seriously, I’m glad you finally made your stand. You’ve come too close to achieving your goal to let anything fuck it up now.” He turned slightly to moisten another cotton ball with peroxide to start on the torn corner of the blonde’s mouth. “Have you given any thought as to what you’re going to do until you can move into the dorm in four weeks?” 

The color in the younger male’s cheeks deepened slightly as he waited for Kaiba to finish before replying. “That’s kinda why I’m here, actually.” Anxious amber eyes sought out the brunette’s gaze. “You offered to help me back in July, and I really, _really_ hope you meant it,” he said with a weak smile. “’Cause frankly, Kaib’, I’m kinda stuck. Not that I’m looking for a free ride or anything,” he continued hurriedly. “I’m due for a check from the diner at the end of the week, and I’ll have another from the warehouse the Thursday after. Hell, I don’t even have to stay here, if you’ve got someplace else for me to go. But I had to get out. I couldn’t wait ‘til I’d made arrangements. And you’re the only one who knows what’s been going on. What?” he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw the slight scowl on the other’s face. 

“Have you ever known me to say _anything_ I didn’t mean?” Bypassing the antiseptic due to the location of the second cut, Seto reached for the antibiotic ointment again. “And do you really think I wouldn’t have considered all potential outcomes before extending the offer to you?” he asked when Jounouchi had given a small shake of his head. The brunette fell silent for a moment as he applied the cream to the tear, and ignoring the temptation to run his thumb over Jounouchi’s plump lower lip, he dropped his hand away and waited for the other to meet his eyes again. “Then stop being an idiot.” He gave the younger male another smirk as he started to pack up the supplies. “Besides, it’s only for four weeks. I’m sure I’ll manage to survive your presence for that long.” 

The comment had the desired effect, as Jounouchi snickered and flipped him off. “Fine, ya ass.” He gave the brunette a genuine smile. “And thanks, Kaib’. I really appreciate it.” 

Kaiba gave him a small smile of his own as he rose to his feet. “Come on. I’ll take you to a room so you can get settled before Mokuba comes in, finds out, and attacks you.” A sudden thought crossed his mind, and unable to help himself, he snickered out loud. 

”What is it?” 

Seto paused on the bottom step and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. “A donkey and a mutt… just a few more animals and we could have a manger scene right here at the mansion.” 

Jounouchi growled, though his eyes sparkled in amusement as he followed the other up the stairs. “Keep up with that shit and I’ll see to it personally that it happens.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jounouchi paced back and forth in front of the principal’s office, his eyes occasionally flickering to the door that stood between himself and his freedom. It was the last day before Christmas break, and he’d sat all of his exams. Now, just an hour after his final test, he was waiting to find out if he’d passed them. 

Despite his anxiety, a small smile curved up his lips. Once again, he had Kaiba to thank for the situation in which he currently found himself. Knowing precisely what hung in the balance for the blonde, he’d spoken to the principal and had made arrangements for Jounouchi’s exams to be graded before the break so that the shorter teen wouldn’t have to wait until the new year to learn of his fate. 

He thought about the taller male for a moment, and his expression becoming pensive and slightly confused, he dropped onto the bench across from the office. The first two days after he’d moved into the mansion had passed without incident. In fact, except for his surroundings and the quality of his meals, things hadn’t been all that different. Mokuba had been scarce, and he hadn’t seen Kaiba at all. In short, he’d felt as if he’d been put up in some fancy hotel- not that he’d really minded. For the first time in months, he’d been able to eat, study and sleep without the constant distraction and concern his father had caused him. 

Last Monday, however, things had changed once again. He’d come home from school, anticipating taking his dinner while he’d studied in his room before meeting Kaiba in his office downstairs for their scheduled tutoring session. When he’d made his way to the kitchen, the brunette had been there, discussing the evening’s meal with his chef. To Jounouchi’s surprise, Kaiba had told him he was welcome to join Mokuba and himself if he’d so desired. Feeling a bit shy, but mostly pleased by the offer, the shorter teen had accepted, and the three of them had laughed and talked their way through a very enjoyable dinner. 

Relaxed and comfortably full, Jounouchi had followed Kaiba to his office afterwards, and they’d settled onto the couch, spreading his texts and papers out over the low table as had become their habit. After working through some algebra, the brunette had assigned him a couple of chapters from his World History book, and then had left Jounouchi to his reading as he’d drawn his computer onto his lap. 

He still wasn’t certain as to how many pages he’d managed before drifting off, but the sensation of fingers lightly sifting through his hair had slowly brought him to consciousness again. For a long moment he’d simply stayed there, enjoying the gentle petting, but as he’d wakened more fully, the memory of where he was had come to him, and he could still recall the way his heart rate had suddenly sped up. About that time, the hand had dropped away, and after hearing the reassuring sound of Kaiba’s fingers clicking away on the keyboard, Jounouchi had feigned a yawn and had opened his eyes. To his _extreme_ embarrassment, he’d found that he had literally curled into the taller male’s side, but the brunette had merely smirked, and after making some teasing comment, Kaiba had told him to go to bed, and that he’d see him at dinner the next night. 

Torn between believing that he’d been dreaming and hoping that it had been real, Jounouchi had tossed and turned for an hour before finally finding sleep again. Somehow, he’d managed to keep his thoughts from distracting him too much throughout the next day, but he couldn’t help but feel a mixture of trepidation and anticipation as he’d headed into the dining room that evening. Despite his slight nervousness, the meal had once again passed pleasantly, and save for a couple of times when he could have sworn Kaiba's gaze had lingered on him longer than usual, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Chalking the previous evening up to wishful thinking and nothing more, Jounouchi had excused himself to his studies, and Wednesday had proven to be just another routine day. Once again, he’d eaten with the brothers, and then he and Kaiba had gone to his office where they’d spent a good three hours on a final review. By the time they’d finished, the blonde had been exhausted but pleased, and after gathering up his things to head upstairs, he’d turned to thank the brunette for all his help. Instead of waving it away as Jounouchi had half expected, Kaiba had given him a genuine smile and had told him how proud he was with the progress he’d made. Something in those blue eyes had caused a blush to rise on his face, and a hint of pink coloring the taller male’s cheeks as well, Kaiba had hurriedly turned away, wishing him well as he’d sat for his first tests the next day. 

The brunette hadn’t been at dinner the following evening, and save for a brief moment when he’d stopped by Jounouchi’s room to enquire as to how his exams had gone, the blonde hadn’t seen him since. 

“Jounouchi-kun? Jounouchi-kun…” He jerked his head up, responding to the secretary’s smile with a nervous one of his own. “Itou-san will see you now.” 

Ten minutes later, the blonde emerged, his entire face lit up with happiness. His grades had been well beyond passing, even algebra, and he carefully clutched his diploma, now signed, in his hand. He was riding so high on his elation that he didn’t bother with hailing a bus, and he barely noticed the cold or snow as he walked back to the mansion. As he removed his shoes and coat in the foyer, the door opened behind him, and with a grin, he returned Mokuba’s exuberant greeting. “Glad to be done for a couple of weeks?” he asked, ruffling the younger male’s hair once he’d tugged his hat off. 

Mokuba grinned and nodded, and then steel-gray eyes looked up into the amber. “And you, Jounouchi-kun?” he asked, having known of the blonde’s situation since shortly after his brother had started tutoring him. “Are you done? Do you get to go to University?” The taller male didn’t have to say a word, his resulting grin and sparkling eyes answering for him, and the next thing he knew, the boy had flung himself at him, sending him stumbling back enough to knock their bags off of the cadenza. “That’s awesome, Jounouchi-kun!” he cried out, hugging him tightly. “Seto and I knew you could do it! I can’t wait for you to tell him! He’s going to be _so_ proud!” 

The blonde pinked slightly at that, Mokuba’s words reminding him of the brunette’s from two nights before. “Thanks, Kiddo,” he said, ruffling the raven tresses again before pulling away from him with a chuckle. “What say we get these papers cleaned up before Isono sees them and has a fit?” he suggested, nodding to the scattered contents of their school bags. Both of them still grinning, they crouched down and picked up the mess, and as Mokuba went upstairs to take care of his things, Jounouchi settled down on the foyer bench to straighten out his own belongings. 

His brow furrowed slightly when he found a piece of folded paper amongst his graded tests. He hadn’t brought any of his notes to school, and he didn’t recall having placed anything in his books. Curious as to what it might be, he unfolded it, his eyes widening and his face pinking as he read the contents. He’d just reached the bottom when the door opened again, and his blush deepened when Kaiba walked in and gave him an inquisitive look. 

“Jounouchi, what is it?” The brunette’s brow arched higher when the smaller teen didn’t answer, and after a moment, he rolled his eyes, stalked over and yanked the paper out of the other’s hand. 

“No, Kaib’, wait!” But the blonde’s words came too late. Kaiba’s eyes went wide, his face paling slightly as he read what his brother had written. 

_Dear Santa,_

_I know I might be a bit old to be writing to you, but there’s something I really **really** would like. It’s not for myself; Seto, my brother, always makes sure I have everything I need and want. The present I’m asking you to bring this year is for him. Actually, you don’t even really have to bring it, because it’s already here. Or, he is. _

_See, I’ve thought for a long time that my nii-sama had a crush on this boy, Jounouchi-kun, mostly because he’s the only one Seto ever bothers to look for or talk to, even if it **is** just to tease him most of the time. And then this summer, my brother offered to help him, something he’s never done outside of myself and his charities. He and Jounouchi-kun started to spend more time together because of it, and over the summer, my nii-sama started to change. He started to smile and relax more, and he seemed happier about things. And just last week, he gave me permission to keep a donkey in one of our sheds! Long story, but I’m sure you already know it._

_Anyways, now Jounouchi-kun is staying with us for a while, and the past few days have been awesome. Seto has been home for dinner every night except one. He’s laughing and joking, and the way his eyes light up whenever he looks at Jounouchi-kun when Jounouchi-kun’s not looking… it’s like a Christmas miracle every time I see it. I know Seto cares a lot for Jounouchi-kun, Santa, so what I want for my nii-sama is for Jounouchi-kun to like him back. You know, **like** like. After everything my brother has done for me over the years, I can’t think of anything I want more than for him to keep being happy and to have someone to love who will love him back. Besides me._

_Thank you, Santa._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaiba Mokuba_

Jounouchi worried his lip with his teeth as he watched the brunette from the corner of his eye. If anything, Kaiba seemed even more stunned than he’d been. However, after several minutes had passed, he couldn’t help himself any longer, and pushing up from the bench, he took a step toward the taller male. “So, uh…” He nervously pushed a hand through his longish bangs. “Is it true, Kaib’? What he wrote there?” Save for a light twitch of his jaw, the brunette didn’t respond, and after a moment, Jounouchi dropped his gaze away. “I see. Just a kid’s wishful thinking,” he said with a forced chuckle as he turned away to put his things back into his bag. 

“Jounouchi…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” The blonde turned toward him again, and Seto couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the spark of hope in those amber eyes. 

“Yes, what?” 

Shaking his head, the brunette closed the distance between them. “Baka Koinu,” he murmured, and then cupping Jounouchi’s cheek, he brushed a soft kiss over his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning, Jounouchi-kun!” 

The blonde smiled over the rim of his coffee cup as he came into the dining room, trying to hide the sudden anxiety he felt when he noticed Kaiba’s seat was empty. “Morning, Kiddo. How’d ya sleep after all the excitement?” 

The boy giggled as the older teen slipped into a chair. “I did good. But I’m going to hate giving up Pedro this afternoon,” he added, his expression saddening a bit. 

“I know.” Jounouchi’s eyes took on a wistful look of their own. The two of them had formed quite the bond with the donkey that had been left in Mokuba’s keeping, to the point where Pedro would come running whenever the creature would see one of them. “But you know he’ll be happier back in his own little stable with his brothers and sisters, yeah?” He smiled when the boy nodded, and then after taking another sip of his coffee, he asked with deliberate casualness, “So, where’s Kaib’ this morning?”

“He had to go into work to finish up some things from yesterday.” Mokuba spoke with an offhandedness borne from the fact that he had no idea that his letter had been discovered yesterday. Before Jounouchi had had the chance to respond to the brunette’s kiss, they’d heard him coming downstairs, and Kaiba had dropped the note underneath the credenza. “It sucks that he had to go in on a Saturday, but he says it’s a fair tradeoff to get to come to things like the school play last night.” 

The blonde nodded, feeling more than a bit relieved. It made sense, and at least now he knew that the taller male wasn’t avoiding him, thinking he’d made some mistake. Not that Jounouchi had _really_ doubted him. It was true that thanks to the raven-haired boy’s pageant and the party afterwards, they hadn’t had any more time to talk about things let alone do anything else. But the warmth and pride in the look Seto had given him when he’d told him about his exams, and the fact that he knew the taller male wasn’t one to act simply on impulse, was enough to keep most of the worry away. 

“Hey, Jounouchi-kun?” He looked up, and Mokuba grinned. “Would you maybe want to take me skating on the pond this afternoon?” 

The older male returned his smile, and suddenly ravenous, he reached for the platter of pancakes. “Sure, Kiddo. That sounds like fun. I haven’t been skating in years.” 

True to his word, Jounouchi bundled up with Mokuba after lunch, and after an impromptu snowball fight, the two of them headed across the grounds to the pond beside the sakura grove. The blonde quickly tested the ice, and after warning the other to stay clear of the middle of the water, Mokuba joined him. They lost track of the time in their racing and playing, and eventually they decided to compete in some one on one hockey. Half way through their tie breaker, a startled cry reached their ears. Both of them looked up, their eyes widening in shock when they saw the donkey trotting from the shed on the far side of the pond directly toward them, the gardener giving chase a few yards behind. 

“Pedro, no!” Waving his stick in the air, Mokuba skated out to ward off the animal, knowing full well what could happen should the hoofed creature find itself out on the ice. However, he’d completely forgotten Jounouchi’s warning from before.

“Mokuba!” Not daring to add any more weight to the precariously thin ice, Jounouchi stopped several yards away and held his breath, ready to move in should the need arise. For a moment, it seemed as if all worry had been for nothing. The boy’s flailing and yelling had brought Pedro to a halt long enough for the gardener to catch his rope, and with a triumphant grin, the raven-haired male turned around and flashed a thumb’s up to the blonde. Then it happened. In what seemed like horrifying slow motion, the ice beneath Mokuba’s feet cracked, and with a flash of surprised, steel-gray eyes, the boy was gone. Time suddenly sped up again, and his heart pounding in his ears, Jounouchi dropped to the ice and belly-crawled to the jagged edge of the hole. Just before he reached the open water, Mokuba came up long enough to loose a terrified scream, but before the blonde could reach for him, he’d gone under once again. 

His eyes never leaving the bit of red yarn that floated almost tauntingly on the surface, Jounouchi reached to his side and grabbed the stick Mokuba had dropped when he’d broken through. Knowing his voice wouldn’t reach the boy, he thrust the long piece of wood into the hole, desperately hoping that Mokuba would see it and think to grab on. For several long moments there was nothing, and then he felt a strong tug on the other end. “Hold on tight!” he shouted as soon as the boy’s head broke through the water. “Don’t let go, Mokuba! I’m gonna pull you out!” 

His expression one of desperate concentration, the blonde slowly inch wormed backward on the ice, and gradually he was able to tug the younger male to the surface. He maintained their positions until he was well past the point where he’d initially stopped, and then rising to his feet, he scooped the shivering, crying boy into his arms and sped toward the closest edge. Arms reached out to take Mokuba from him, but dazed and half frozen himself, the blonde fought them, until a gloved hand almost painfully gripped his chin.

“It’s alright, Jounouchi. Give Mokuba to Isono.” 

Despite his pale face and fright-darkened eyes, Kaiba’s voice was steady and reassuring, and the combination of touch and tone brought the smaller teen back into focus. With a nod and a stuttered apology, he handed the boy off. The brunette released him long enough to cover his brother with blankets, and after wrapping another around the shivering blonde, the four of them headed back to the house. 

By the time they’d stepped into the foyer, Mokuba had recovered enough to speak, and through chattering teeth, he told Seto what had happened. “I thought I was a goner until I saw Jounouchi’s hockey stick,” he managed, giving the amber-eyed teen a grateful smile. “But I was only under just a few minutes thanks to him. Nii-sama, no!” he protested when he heard the brunette tell Isono to contact the doctor. “I’m fine! I’m just-“ One look from his brother and Mokuba fell silent, resting his head against the gray-haired man’s chest again while he made the call. 

“Come on.” The arm around the blonde’s waist tightened slightly. “Jounouchi…” Kaiba waited until the smaller teen looked up at him again. “Come on,” he repeated, giving him a small smile. “You need to get out of those clothes.” Once the other had nodded, the brunette guided him up the stairs and into the ensuite off of his room. “Undress,” he said in that same firm but gentle tone. “I’ll hand you in a dry outfit.” With that, Kaiba left him alone, and still shivering violently, Jounouchi stripped off his soaked clothing. Tears stung at his eyes as he took the fresh things from the taller teen, and once he’d dressed, he silently slipped back into the bedroom, and into Seto’s waiting arms. The gentle embrace caused the moisture to spill, and pulling away from that welcoming warmth, Jounouchi stammered out an apology. 

“I never shoulda let him go out,” he continued, bringing a trembling hand up to swipe over his eyes. “If he woulda…” 

“Jounouchi, stop.” Once again, Seto grabbed hold of his chin, forcing the other to meet his gaze. “You tested the ice and warned him to keep away from the middle, ne?” He smiled slightly as he wiped away fresh tears with his free hand. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s that damned donkey’s.” When the comment failed to even draw a smile from the smaller male, he sighed and insistently pulled him close to him. “You can’t blame yourself for the accident, Jounouchi,” he said, lightly kissing the tousled, damp locks. “It was just that. An accident. And had it not been for your quick thinking…” He fell silent, his embrace tightening for a moment, and then he pulled away. “Come on. The doctor should be here by now, and I want you to get checked out, too.” 

At that, Jounouchi found his voice again, but despite his protests, Kaiba insisted. Half an hour later, the doctor declared that both the blonde and Mokuba were fine. After a warming dinner of niku jaga front of the fire, the brunette took his dozing brother upstairs to his room, leaving the shorter teen cuddled up in a corner of the couch. When he came down a little bit later, Jounouchi had his eyes closed as well, and not wanting to wake him, Seto quietly settled on the opposite end of the sofa. 

“He okay?” Kaiba looked up, smiling when the blonde shifted to curl into his side. 

“He’s fine.” Elegant fingers carded lightly through the other’s tousled mop. “Thanks to you.” 

“I didn’t-“ 

“Yes, you did.” Gently this time, Seto tipped up Jounouchi’s chin, and he lightly caressed the other’s cheek with his thumb. “Thank you,” he murmured, and dipping his head slightly, he brushed a light kiss over the smaller male’s lips. 

“I just did what anyone else woulda, Kaib’.” 

“Jounouchi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s Seto. And shut up.” With a smirk, Seto kissed him again, this time skating his tongue lightly along the blonde’s lower lip. With a chuckle, the smaller male parted them, bringing a hand up to cup the brunette’s cheek as he deepened the embrace. Kaiba took the invitation, languidly exploring every surface of the sweet heat of Jounouchi’s mouth. Then, with a soft growl, he intensified the kiss, leaving the blonde sufficiently flushed and panting when they finally parted. The molten quality of the amber that gazed into his own darkened blue nearly tore a groan from the taller male’s throat, and taking hold of Jounouchi by the waist, Seto drew him into his lap, holding him close as he ravaged his mouth again. 

The heat of the brunette’s kiss drew a whimper from the younger teen’s lips. Shifting a bit more, Jounouchi slid a hand to the back of Seto’s neck to tangle in his tresses as he lightly caressed down his chest to his waist with the other. The blonde felt the taller male mimic the touch along the ridge of his spine, and with a growl of his own, he chased the kiss into the older teen’s mouth, a shiver of delight running through his lithe body at the way Seto gasped in response. 

The need for air drove them apart again, but their need for each other was stronger. Both of them breathing heavily by now, they explored necks and throats with their mouths, finding sensitive, pleasurable spots on each other as they left trails of small, red love bites in their wakes. A strong suckle to Seto’s Adam’s apple tore another growl from his lips, and shifting Jounouchi to straddle him, he sent his hands up the back of his shirt, relishing in the resulting wanton mewl as much as in the sensation of the smooth, taut skin beneath his fingertips. The smaller male’s back arched in pleasure beneath his touches, and the brunette’s cock pulsed lightly when he felt the younger teen’s denim-clad hardness press against his abdomen. 

“Jounouchi…” Kaiba’s eyes rolled slightly as teeth scraped over his pulse point, and slowly, he dropped his hands to squeeze the firm flesh of the other’s ass. “Katsuya…” The use of the blonde’s given name had the desired effect, and with a soft shiver, he tipped his head back to look into the taller male’s eyes. 

Seto studied the other’s gaze for a long moment, and seeing the exhaustion amidst the more prevalent affection and lust, he gave the blonde a soft smile and lightly cupped his cheek again. “You’ve had a long, tiring day,” he murmured, chuckling and placing a finger over his lips when he began to protest. “Just listen to me, ne? I want to continue this as much as you do,” he stated once the other reluctantly nodded. “But I’d rather wait until you’re fully rested so that _I_ can wear you out.” 

Jounouchi snickered softly, shifting away from the other’s hand to nuzzle his neck. “Fine. So long as you don’t make me wait _too_ long,” he added with a light kiss to the brunette’s pulse point.

Seto groaned lowly, and then gently shoved the smaller male from his lap. “The sooner you go to bed and rest, the sooner we’ll see.” 

“Alright, alright.” Chuckling, the blonde moved to his feet and then bent over to kiss him one last time. “Goodnight, Set’.” He straightened and then yelped when the taller male gave him a playful swat to his ass. 

“Goodnight, Katsuya. Sweet dreams.”


	6. Chapter 6

A new snow had started Sunday morning, bringing a fresh crispness to the air. Fully recovered from his incident the day before, Mokuba had turned to his brother after seeing the flakes out the dining room window, and had asked him with a perfect mixture of pleading and excitement if they could go choose their tree that afternoon. The brunette had reluctantly agreed, but Jounouchi had been able to see that it’d been an act, even if the expression in Mokuba’s eyes was more responsible for the soft sparkle in Kaiba’s than the planned activity was. 

Despite the shift in his relationship with Seto, Jounouchi hadn’t wanted to impose on one of the few ‘family traditions’ the two brothers had. Knowing that Yugi and the others were in town for the holiday, he’d made his excuses, promising Mokuba that he’d be back in plenty of time to help them decorate the tree later that evening. Understanding both the reason behind Jounouchi’s decision and the fact that the blonde still had close ties with his high school friends, Seto hadn’t pressed the issue, though to his delight (and Mokuba’s!), the brunette had given him a lingering kiss before they had parted ways. 

By the time the brothers returned to the mansion, even Seto had a healthy pink to his cheeks. With Isono’s help, they got the huge Scotch pine into the house and to the large family room, and even the older male’s usually stolid facade broke into a grin when a miniature flurry covered them in snow as they let down the branches. 

They were still dusting themselves off when Jounouchi walked in, and the blonde blinked and then joined in their laughter. “You just can’t resist showing off, can you?” he teased the brunette as he stepped up to him and brushed some of the powder off of his shoulder. “The tree is gorgeous, but the real snow? Nice touch, Set’.” 

“Baka.” Seto gave him a mock growl and playfully batted his hand away. “How was your afternoon?” he asked after giving him a quick brush of the lips. 

“It was good. Everyone looks great, and Yugi says hi.” He gave the taller male a small smile. “I told him I was dropping by to tell you the results of my finals,” he explained, a hint of anxiousness flitting through his eyes as he met the other’s. 

Kaiba gave him a small, but grateful, smile in return, and nodded. It wasn’t that he had any doubt about how he felt toward the smaller teen. He simply wasn’t ready to deal with the onslaught of questions and remarks from the blonde’s friends yet. “Thank you, Jounouchi,” he murmured as he briefly caressed his cheek, his smile widening when the worry vanished at the touch. 

“Nii-sama!” Both teens turned when Mokuba came up to them again, his grey eyes sparkling with excitement. “Isono’s got the ornaments and lights. Can we decorate the tree now?” 

The brunette nodded, and with a cheer, the younger boy took his hand, grinning as he also grabbed Jounouchi’s. He led the two older males over to the totes, and for the next hour and a half, the three of them laughed and chatted as they worked their way through the decorations. With its twinkling white lights and elegant, hand-blown ornaments, the tree was truly a sight to behold. Pleased with their handiwork once they’d finished, they settled onto the couch in front of the fire to enjoy the cocoa and other goodies Isono had made certain were there.   
Eventually they fell silent, comfortable in each other’s’ company, until a light snore wafted to the older males’ ears. Amber eyes met sapphire for a moment, and both teens chuckled softly, the blonde shifting away a bit so that Seto could ease himself from the sofa and pick up the sleeping boy. 

A few minutes after the brunette had left, something caught Jounouchi’s attention, and his brow furrowing slightly, he rose and moved to the large French doors. When Kaiba returned, the shorter teen was still standing there, and the blue-eyed male took a moment to simply admire the way the sparkling lights highlighted his beauty and played off of his golden tresses. 

“A shooting star, Set’.” Jounouchi looked over his shoulder, having caught the other’s reflection in the glass. “It was so pretty, the way it lit up the snow as it fell to the ground.” 

Kaiba smiled softly and made his way to the blonde’s side. “Did you make a wish?” he teased lightly as he took Jounouchi’s hand. 

“Nuh huh.” The younger male turned and caught Seto’s free hand in his own. “I have everything I could ever want right here.” 

The brunette’s expression softened and he pulled the smaller teen close. “Baka,” he murmured, and then he dipped his head and claimed Jounouchi’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss. 

Responding just as languidly, the blonde freed his hands and ran them up Seto’s arms and shoulders to tease along his neck before tangling in his hair. The resulting groan brought a small smirk to Jounouchi’s lips, and shifting closer to the other, he broke from the embrace to tease along the taller male’s jaw. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not tired in the least,” he murmured once he reached Seto’s ear. “I sure could use something to wear me out.” 

Kaiba smirked himself when Jounouchi mimicked his words from the night before, and he dropped his hands to the firm curve of the smaller male’s ass. The blonde instantly arched toward him, and the brunette growled lowly when he felt his hardness press against him. Slowly, he ground forward himself, letting Jounouchi feel his own excitement, and then he pulled away, unable to help but snicker when he heard the smaller male whine softly as a result. “No, Katsuya, I haven’t changed my mind,” he said in answer to the silent question in the other’s eyes. “Hell, I’ve been thinking about this since mid-summer. I just want to make certain that you’ve thought this through as well.” 

“Set’?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Shut up.” The brunette blinked and then snickered when Jounouchi again teased him with his earlier words. “First off, I’m not that easy for anyone. Not even a guy as hot and sexy as you.” It was the blonde’s turn to chuckle when he saw a hint of pink creep into taller male’s face. “Second? Well, I’ve got a bit of a confession to make.” Suddenly nervous, he dropped his head, worrying his lip for a moment before continuing. “I’ve been having these kinda thoughts about you since way before even graduation, and they’ve only gotten uhm… more intense since we started working together and I realized that I like you. _Really_ like you. A _lot_ ,” he added, casting him a slightly shy look up through his lashes. 

Kaiba chuckled again and brought a hand to Jounouchi’s chin to tip his gaze upward. “It’s alright, Katsuya.” He smirked softly. “I really like you a lot, too.” Before the blonde could react to his gentle teasing, Seto captured his lips in a searing kiss as he dropped his hand back down to his ass again. As soon as he felt the smaller male’s arms snake around his neck, he picked him up and carried him over to the large rug in front of the fireplace, his hand instantly moving to Jounouchi’s waistband once he’d laid him down. 

Much to his pleasure, the blonde seemed equally as greedy, and by the time Seto had worked open the fly on his jeans, the younger teen had managed to unfasten his belt and half the buttons on his shirt. Within a matter of minutes, they were both completely naked, and Seto shifted to his knees, his eyes darkening further as they roved over Jounouchi’s lithe, muscled body. Apparently his appearance was having a similar effect on the blonde, and unable to help himself, the taller male dipped his head to lap at the bead of pre-come that had risen to the tip of Jounouchi’s twitching cock. The resulting keen brought another smirk to his lips, and after a gentle suckle to the purpling head, he licked down the long, slender shaft, nudging the smaller male’s knees up and apart as he teased over his sac with his tongue before moving lower still. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jounouchi dazedly watched as Seto tormented him, and lust-hazed amber widened and then fell closed with a groaned curse when he realized the taller male’s intent. Dropping back to the floor, he arched his hips up slightly in silent encouragement, his hands fisting in the thick pile when he felt the brunette’s tongue poke at his hole. “Fuck, Seto… fuck yeah,” he groaned, his head lolling slightly, and he freed a hand to bring it to his cock, jacking himself in time with the other’s tongue fucking. 

Kaiba loosed another growl as he watched the blonde fondle himself, and after one last probe, he moved his mouth upward again, drawing one of Jounouchi’s balls into his mouth as he eased two fingers past the softened pucker and into his heat. With a throaty moan, the smaller male gripped the base of his shaft hard, his eyes blazing into the other’s as he began to ride the digits. It only took one nudge to his prostate before the blonde was begging for Seto’s cock, and painfully hard himself, Kaiba was only too happy to oblige. Nuzzling into the smaller male’s neck, he pushed into his heat, burying himself to the hilt in two quick thrusts. 

Crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Jounouchi arched his hips to accept Seto’s dick, his nails digging into the brunette’s shoulders. For a long moment he simply lay there, letting his body adjust, and then with a husky chuckle he wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist and surged upward. Settling himself on the taller male’s thighs, he bore down hard on his lover’s thick length, giving him a cheeky grin when he heard the resulting groan. Resting his forehead against the brunette’s, he began to sensually ride him, mewling Seto’s name each time he impaled himself on the other’s dick. 

Growling in response to the younger male’s wanton behavior, Kaiba tangled a hand in his thick, golden tresses and pulled him into a fierce kiss, driving up hard to meet each of his downward movements. As he drew closer to his peak, he dropped his free hand down to the blonde’s cock, delighting in the erotic way his lover moaned his name in result. Abruptly, Jounouchi broke away from the kiss, his head dropping back in a wordless cry as he came hard over the brunette’s fist. 

Seto managed a couple more thrusts before the spasming tightness pulled him over, and groaning Jounouchi’s name, he pulled the smaller male down hard against him as he pulsed his release deep inside his body. He came down several minutes later to the sensation of light kisses and tender caresses through his hair, and giving the blonde a gentle smile, Seto laid them both down onto the rug. “Amazing, Katsuya. Just as I dreamed you would be.” 

Jounouchi pinked softly as he nestled close into his new lover’s embrace. “You were pretty damned amazing yourself, you know.” His eyes sparkling impishly, he dropped his hand down to run a finger along Seto’s cock. “Every bit as huge as I imagined you to be, too,” he added with a giggle and a teasing squeeze. 

“Baka…” The brunette’s word trailed off into a groan, and seconds later, Jounouchi found himself on his back again, the two of them spending the next several hours sharing more of their dreams and fantasies with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

“A little more to the left, Jounouchi-kun. No, that’s too far now!” 

The blonde turned carefully on his ladder to scowl down playfully at the raven-haired boy as he adjusted the shimenawa again. “Come on, Mokuba! Make up your mind, man! It’s freezing out here, and I’d like to finish up before the New Year bells start to ring!” 

The younger male giggled. “It is not, and you’re nearly done. You just want to get back inside to Seto.” The blonde’s telling blush made him laugh all the harder. “Alright, alright,” he finally managed through his snickers. “There. That looks perfect.” 

“Good.” Jounouchi quickly made his way to the ground, and then with a mock growl, he tackled the other, drawing him into a headlock, noogying his head, and then chuckling when Mokuba squealed in laughter again. After a moment, the older teen relented, and giving the boy a quick, one-armed hug, he released him. “Come on. Let’s go in.” 

Still smiling, Jounouchi followed the shorter male through the door, and he gave a soft sigh as he stepped into the warmth. It wasn’t just the pleasant temperature that drew the sound from his lips; the mansion had come to feel like home to him over the past two weeks, and though he was looking forward to University, he was glad he had two more to spend with the brothers and the comfort and peace their affection and acceptance brought him. 

The blonde’s smile widened slightly. Part of his Christmas present- and he’d been _very_ spoiled by Seto, especially- had been a gate card and set of keys to the mansion. According to the brunette, he was to consider the room he’d been staying in as his own, and he was welcome to come and go as he pleased, as if the manor was his house, too. 

A tug to his hand brought him out of his reverie, and nodding down to Mokuba, he let the boy lead him into the family room where Seto was waiting for them. They had just settled down when the security buzzer sounded, and his brow furrowing slightly, the brunette reached over and picked up the house phone. “What is it?” A small scowl curved down his lips, and then he sighed and looked at Jounouchi. “I’ll let him know, and have him make the decision. If we’re not down there in ten, send him away and tell him not to come back again.” 

The shorter teen’s stomach churned slightly, knowing before Seto had even hung up who security had at the gate. “He says he just wants a few minutes, Katsuya,” the older male said quietly as he took his hand. “And I’ll come with you, if you’d like. But as I told the guard, the choice is yours.” After a moment, the blonde sighed and nodded, and promising Mokuba they wouldn’t be long, they got up to put on their shoes and coats. 

Jounouchi’s father was waiting outside the guard shack, and he pushed away from the wall when he saw the two teens approaching. After quietly greeting Kaiba, the older blonde turned toward the younger and gave him a small smile. “Hello, Son.” 

“Dad.” His brow furrowed slightly. “How’d you know where to find me?” 

“I may be a drunk, but I do remember some things,” he replied, his smile widening slightly. “I knew Kaiba-kun was helping you with your studies, and I figured he’d at least know where you had gone to.” 

“He wouldn’t have told you if I’d asked him not to, ya know.” 

“I know.” Jounouchi Senior ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “But it’s a risk I was willing to take. I have something to tell you.” When the younger male arched a brow expectantly, he gave him another small smile. “I’m checking myself into rehab, Katsuya. I’m on my way there right now. I mean, what better way to celebrate the New Year, ne? It’s better than a bonenkai,” he added with a slightly forced chuckle. 

“And your job? The apartment?” 

“I spoke to my supervisor, and he told me they’d hold my position. If I prove myself once I’m out, they’ll consider moving me up to a regular, part-time position- give me another chance to work up to full time. Rent’s covered, too- at least for the next couple months. I got rid of my class ring and wedding band. It’s time to move on and focus on my future instead of drowning in the past. Just like you did, Son.” He blinked hard and turned away slightly. “I’m proud of you, Katsuya.” 

Jounouchi remained silent for a moment, and then drawing a slightly shaky breath, he reached for Seto’s hand and held it tight. “Thanks, Dad. And I hope this works out for you. I really do.” 

The older male turned back, a soft, wistful smile curving up his lips when he spied their conjoined hands. “I do too, Boy,” he said gruffly. “I’ve lost too much in my life already. I don’t want to lose you, too.” He paused. “Would it be alright to write to you while I’m away?” 

“Yeah.” Jounouchi gave him a small smile of his own. “Yeah, Dad, that’d be okay.”

The other blonde nodded, and then with a brief wave, he headed out to the street again, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked away. 

“Jounouchi?” 

The blonde tipped his head up and smiled at the taller male. “Yeah, Set’. I’m ready.” He flicked his gaze toward his father again, and then turned back toward the mansion with his lover. Whether his dad would be successful in his attempt or not, he had no idea, but he did know that his own life was looking more promising than it ever had before. Perhaps one day his father might be a part of it, but if not, it wouldn’t change anything. He believed in himself, and beyond that, Seto believed in him, too. And for the blonde, that was more than enough to make his holidays, as well as his future, brighter than he’d ever thought they could be.


End file.
